


Begins to begin like a wolf on the run.

by usernamesareharddamnit



Series: A wolf and a witch on the run [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Big Wolf on Campus, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Will have crossovers, oh the places this can go
Genre: AU, Days in the life, M/M, Practical Magic realism, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesareharddamnit/pseuds/usernamesareharddamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Merton are assigned to be roommates. Will they have anything in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begins to begin

“Watch that box! I have a case of yoo-hoo at a bushel of wolfs bane in there!” 

“Oh my roommate just got here I better call you back, mom” ‘Let’s see what we get.’ Tommy Dawkins thought to himself as the big moving man hawed in a big oddly spooky looking box on a tiny blue dolly. Tommy rushed to help as he thought it would fall. 

He effortlessly got it off the dolly before the mover even noticed. ‘There he his’ Tommy then came face to face with a spiky black haired guy that looked a little tired. 

“Oh hey, I’m Merton. J. Dingle Good to meet you” he said while offering his hand for a firm shake. He was well muscled and it showed nicely through in his black shirt with equally black jeans and oddly even equally black spikey hair in some nearby 

people’s mind. 

“Tommy Dawkins, yeah it’s great to meet you. This year should be a blast.” The slightly bulkier jock with the sports T-shirt and blue jeans offered with his million dollar grin. 

The attraction was instant for Tommy. It wasn’t something he was looking for but was always open to the idea. He had liked both guys and girls but Stacey had been his only serous relationship and that hadn’t ended well. With her graduating early and leaving 

him behind. Tommy may have been just a little jealous that she could even do that. Stacey had goal and she met it, Tommy’s goal of going pro ended shortly after becoming a werewolf. 

Merton felt something too for his cute slightly yellow eyes. This was the right school after all. Pleasantville, perhaps his least favorite name for a town ever but a good school. Well decent school. It was just a place he could study and hunt at the same time. 

At least for a year. Reports were that this town had an influx of demons and the like. Held back by a single werewolf. Werewolves can make an easy ally for a witch if they happen to find themselves on the same side. He’d like to team up at least for a short  
time. 

“Okay Martin he’s your receipt.” 

The moving man brought them both to reality. 

 

“Thank you uh I’ll take it from here” Merton smiled taking the paper and tipping the man all still in a strange haze. 

“Ah thank you sir” The man remarked walking his dolly out of the room closing the door behind. 

The slam bringing Tommy back. 

“I hope you don’t mind but I chose the right side.” He half blurted. 

“I don’t mind” Merton was too busy ripping out the nails on his box. “Success!” he squeaked “Here you go, Tommy a nice cold yoo-hoo” 

Tommy happily accepted the drink and clinked his glass with Merton’s for a toast. Tommy sipped the chocolaty liquid careful not to overdo chocolate. Merton however had finished his and had gotten a second. Merton checked on the glass tubes that held his 

herbs making sure they were safe. They had less packing tape protecting than his yoo-hoos. “Safe” he sighed. He opened the other box that held a small herb cabinet that he put on top of his desk. He could only pack the essentials and could always find a 

place to re supply in town. Tommy decided to follow his roommate’s lead and unpack his stuff into their small room. Very small two beds two dressers and two desks and a bathroom. 

…

 

Merton had a slight wiggle to him that Tommy picked up on whale trying to read the class webpage on his phone. His eyes leered a little south for ‘Just a few seconds.’ If he could be seen, Tommy would be embarrassed by how long his definition of a few 

seconds was but lucky for him Merton had his back turned as he was bending over looking for a black jacket in his dresser full of black jackets. 

‘Is that the gothic mating dance? What’s the werewolf mating dance?’ 

‘Grabbing him from behind and’ Tommy heard his own gravely wolfish voice growl. 

‘No! I’ll move us to a new room if you ever talk like that again’ Tommy had starting hearing it after his third full moon. It mostly gave combat advice and won so Tommy trusted it. He didn’t think too had about it because if he did he may have completely 

lost it. This was the first time he heard it without a threat present and that worried him just a little. But he meant what he said to himself… He would leave if he had to. 

“Found it!” Merton gleamed. For a Goth in all black on he sure seemed pretty happy the jock with the brighter on colors noticed. 

“Cool now let’s eat.” The werewolf snapped himself out of it. 

“I think they have a Hungry Bucket here?” Merton suggested

“That was half the reason I applied” the ex-jock gleamed as they left the room. 

They found the Hungry Bucket with no difficulty, with Tommy following his nose and Merton following Tommy with an eye on his ample gluts. The former quarterback getting two family size buckets and a combo with the Goth getting a chicken sandwich  
combo.

“You’re from here right?” Merton asked they hadn’t really talked yet just unpacked and decided to eat. 

“All my life” the werewolf answered while gnawing at chicken meat.

“Do you know where Fong’s grocery is?” All he knew was it’s a front for a hunter’s shop but he wasn’t sure where…all the streets in this town have names that make Merton sick to his very core. 

“That’s around my high school I can show you sometime if you want” 

“I might just take you up on that.” The hunter smiled pretending not to notice that his roomie is something of a messy eater. 

Tommy just nodded and smiled before wiping his face. The pair decided to explore the campus at night when it would hopefully be less crowded.

“Where are you from?” Tommy asked as they left the Bucket. 

“My family moves a lot but we just came from Cleveland. That was my favorite anyway” 

“That would be kinda fun to move around. My family’s been in this town for a few hundred years or something never really been out of it.” Tommy lamented. 

“That’s really cool. You have roots here. I never had that.” Merton did like history and his new village had a long and odd one. 

“It’s just the same ol same ol all the time.” He laughed a little and continued his thought “I guess I’m kind of getting over my town love” But he still defended it from whatever attacked. 

“Maybe you’ll trashier next year?” The Goth offered. 

“Never really thought of it but maybe” His smile bringing one to Merton’s face. 

They kept going past the bushes with blooming dark daisies by the campus fountain. Following the map to their classes only one of which they would share. They found all the best paths it’s not that big of a school so it didn’t take them too long chatting all 

the while.

…

“Smelled like sulfur all the time.” Tommy laughed cleaning up a classic demon in the math room story. 

“Lots of my classes smelled like that.” Merton added.

Tommy just laughed a little as he left the room for a quick patrol. Giving his roommate an admittedly halfhearted excuses he couldn’t even remember. 

“See you later, big guy.” The goth said as he reached around his desk drawer for his police scanner. He found it has Tommy closed the door going who knows where. Police scanners are a good incase the local law get in over their heads with a rampaging 

demon or a ghoul with a taste for fresh bodies, or worse yet a ghoul who’s not really hurting anyone. Witches toe a gray line sometimes. Looking up cases didn’t always get him one but not knowing the town would make a patrol a bad option. He blew on of his 

candles lighting them instantly. That trick had been harder before his fire power had developed but now it was as easy as, well blowing on a candle. The witch got up for yet another yoo-hoo opening the refrigerator door with his mind powers as he called his 

telekinesis. Just has he was half way done with it the police scanner made its noise.

“We have a call some gang members on PCP causing trouble at The Factory.” The female voice broke in.

“We’ll handle it.” A male voice replayed

“Ten four, eighteen good luck.” 

Merton finished his yoo-hoo while going for his weapons trunk. ‘Gangs on PCP that’s code for vampire.’ The witch thought to himself as he slipped a sharp wooden stake into the sleeve of his black jacket he had holy water already in his pocket to put a drop in 

his roomies food at dinner just in case. ‘Hope it’s a box factory, you can’t get into much trouble in one of them.’ The hunter thought to himself as he got his keys and left the dorm.


	2. Straight Forward Never Stopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School just ain't for everyone...

Tommy had made it back to the town proper much faster than he could by car. It just wasn’t necessary to keep the jeep he wasn’t going anywhere…maybe that was his problem lately. Tommy shook away those thoughts and kept on his patrol. It was dead tonight much to the werewolf’s dismay. 

“Come on baby just one little kiss?” Came a voice with a familiar vampric growl.

“Someone please!” A female voice called out franticly as she tried to fight back. 

Tommy wolfed out and ran in the direction of the voices clearing a few fences on his way. 

“The lady isn’t interested…but I am.” Tommy taunted as he jumped from the car he landed on. 

“Fuck you I only bite bitches! I’m not some cock sucking fag!” He spat tossing the woman aside. She took the opportunity to run for it and call the police. 

“Fag huh? That one’s gonna cost ya” Tommy sighed as he performed a leaping punch in the vampire’s face. 

The blood sucker fell to the ground and managed to roll away before the werewolf could stomp on his head with his boot. The vampire got back up and landed a few medium blows on Tommy’s face and one above average kick to the gut causing him to bend in pain.  
‘Turned a few mounts ago at least some training’ the wolf thought before straitening up quickly and deflecting a kick. 

“Not too shabby but-“Tommy was cut off by the sound of more screams coming from The Factory. “Alright fun time’s over” The werewolf kicked the vampire’s closest knee hard causing it to dislocate. Vampires feel the pain but aren’t ruled by it so it would only 

buy a hunter a few moments. But it was all the time this hunter needed to draw his stake and drive it into the damn things heart turning the creature to dust. Tommy de-wolfing and jogging to the Factory hoping to keep a low profile. He ran to the back door. It 

was locked but it was no match for werewolf strength. He would have been able to take the door off the hinges but settled for just braking the lock by opening the knob too hard.  
….

‘Why is there a box factory in this teenybopper outlet mall?’ The witch wondered as he pulled up to the only factory there seemed to be in this Goddess forsaken town. Careful not to take too many chances he planned to snuck around the back. The best thing  
about being goth in Merton’s eyes was that every outfit is an alright night recon outfit. From behind a wall he could see the building and he could tell he did not want to be there.

‘I always knew I find something evil at a teen club.’ The witch lamented feeling older than eighteen already. ‘Maybe it’s not the place after all’ He then heard the scream. ‘Still, might just be kids being kids’ he hoped securing his stake and checking his holy water just as he saw a familiar and very pleasing from hurrying by. ‘Tommy’s here? I better go in just to make sure.’  
Merton stayed back until the faster man was inside for a few moments. He then ran as fast as he could to the door. Reedy to break the door down with his mind magicks he was slightly sad to find the door unlocked. Inside was just as he feared full of kids. But they weren’t doing what he expected, instead of doing well anything they were just standing some crying, not listening to horrible music but to the most hateful speaking voice.

“You fucking little punks! I can’t decide on a fast meal, or torture…maybe some of each.” 

‘Vampires don’t stall like this unless waiting for back up…now’s my shot’ the witch and the wolf thought simultaneously from their opposite positions. 

Merton kept agent the wall watching for any wires or the like back stage. Looking through a small gap he would could see the crowd of teens cowering minus Tommy. 

‘What is he doing?’ the witch worried as he noticed Tommy sneaking toward the stage. ‘Got to get that fang fucker before Tommy gets himself killed.’ The witch put up his hoodie and rushed for the stage throwing a fireball hitting the vampire on stage. 

More screams from the teens echoed through the room as they fan for the door.  
…  
‘Is that a fucking fireball?!?!?’ The wolf freaked out but when face to face with a crowd of teens he decided to check the way. Running as fast as he could he wolfed out quickly checked the door and by that he pushed the doors till they flew off, then he took as big a sniff as he could.  
‘Reinforcements about three minutes out?’ The wolf estimated based on the scent in the air. The rest of the civilians had run away while Tommy watched from the inside of the club, he hoped the blood suckers would still try to regroup so he could take them all out here. Merton meanwhile was busy emptying a bottle of hoy water in a flunky’s eyes. The wolf inside Tommy loved the sound of the sizzle and the vampire’s scream. ‘Just who the hell is that though.’ Tommy stalked up to the stage slowly cautious not sure who this new player was. If he was hostel he had to take him out before the blood hound gang got here and if not the wolf still didn’t want to de-wolf and reveal who he really is. He reached the stage just as this black figure unleashed a jet of flames from their hand reducing the blood bag to a fine pile of ash. 

“Uh hi there” Tommy called.

‘Oh goddess why? Why is he still here?’ Merton wondered turning around.

“Oh for the love of Hecate!” The witch was dumb founded. Tommy? That Tommy? His Tommy? Not that Tommy would be his or anything…

“Merton? What the hell?” The werewolf was shocked Merton? His Merton throwing fire? How? Did he own a flamethrower? “Wait how did you know it was me?” He asked confused as all hell.

“You don’t look all that different. The same outfit the same Adonis like body. Just looks like you grew your hair and didn’t shave for a week.” 

“Okay no need to be rude about it.” Tommy couldn’t believe no one in town knew who the ‘Pleasantville werewolf’ was…don’t these people have blogs? How is the newspaper still scooping my mom’s TV news station? What the fuck is wrong with this town? 

“So uh I have a proposal.” The witch started unhooding still with perfect spikes. “We work together it’s part of why I picked this place. I can help I have super powers like yourself so you won’t have to worry about me. Uh.”  
“Yes!” If he had a tail it be wagging. “I mean Okay.” “I think maybe we can help each other out. I patrol once or twice a night” The werewolf tried so hard to act cool.  
“Dork…” The witch smiled wide jumping off the stage. What he’d wanted more than anything was to just grab him by the scruff and suck his cute fangs out of that adorable mouth but at that very moment the rest of the asshole flunkies came in right about the time Tommy had predicted.  
“Damn almost forgot uh I’ll go right you go left like the dorm” Tommy tried to plan.  
Merton was already rushing at them waving his hand and tossing one aside he flamed one vampire with his other hand just as it was coming through the broken door.  
“Or we’ll just go freestyle this time then. Goodie” The wolf will love this arrangement. The hardest part would be cutting ties if he couldn’t keep his small crush in line. It was harder now when a gravelly voiced hairy and aggressive version of yourself living in your head.  
A few more came through the back and Tommy palm struck one in the chest braking a rib into its heart. The penetration of the heart causes vampires to believe it is staked…a trick Tommy found useful when he needed more time to find his damn stake while the vamp flipped around like a fish with its life flashing before its eyes. ‘Ah forget it its gone’ he ran for a pool cue to stab em with. He broke the cue on the back of another one then stabbing him.  
“You alight” Tommy called.  
Tommy then killed the flopper and Merton had finished off that other one a few seconds ago.  
“Done actually. Watching the door incase more show” The witch replayed.  
“The backup guy is dust already got him outside” Tommy bragged  
“Ah nice” The witch smiled making a slow approach to the werewolf  
“Nice job, man uh what are you?”  
“Witch.” He answered. “It’s actually kind of-“Police sirens cut him off mid-sentence.  
“Dude, bail?” Tommy asked.  
“Bail, I have my car come on.”  
He could just run for it but this way he could spend time in a car with Merton…so he did. It’s a hearse. What else could he expect?  
Merton unlocked the doors and they climbed in. it’s so nice and homey in here. The wolf thought. Looking behind him to see a bed. A bed that could be used for any number of things but uh not sleep.  
“So,” Tommy began breaking the silence. “You do this often?” he asked.  
“Oh yeah, been hunting with my family my whole life.” The witch answered.  
“I think that would be amazing” Tommy said hoping to whatever was listening that Merton was picking up what he was laying down.  
“We could do that if you want I brought my weapons trunk we can grab your stuff, drop out with our phones ….” Merton was anything but subtle.  
“Oh thank God. Yes! I can pitch in for gas or-“  
“No need to worry about that heh, fake credit cards.”  
“In that case can we just go now?” Tommy asked.  
“Pick up some new clothes for you on the way?” Merton smiled.  
“If it’s not too much trouble” Tommy laughed.  
“Nah, no trouble. You’re sure?” Merton had to be sure that his new partner was sure.  
“Yeah, as long as I can call home sometimes.”  
Merton just nodded with a big smile on his face. He was fine leaving school, he’d just have to wait to call his own family. He didn’t want them know he’d given up on school before his first class.  
…  
“We’re too late for combat.” The commando entering the Factory reported over the communication line.  
“Okay send everyone in” Riley Finn commanded  
The Initiative had finally given him permission for his own unit, they had been warry after what happened with Professor Walsh. But he was going to build it right. He had to supervise everything and even the cleanup crew.  
“Anything good?” Finn asked.  
“Nothing just ash looks like you were right about them” The third in command agent reported.  
“I usually am, Higgins.”  
“I’ve studied the tapes, they had good form a little sloppy but not bad for self-taught,” The older woman said “I think we found some potential agents, good work agent Finn”  
“Thank you ma’am” Finn couldn’t help but smile.  
She only nodded as she left to look over the outside battle sight.  
“Is that who I think it is?” Agent Higgins whispered in Riley’s ear  
“Yes, she’s our second in command until were done building the team, then she goes back to HQ”  
“Melinda May is our second? Dude she’s the Calvary!”  
“Don’t ever call her that” Finn warned. That warring came to him from the new director of the Initiative agent Phil Coulson.  
…  
“So, do you feel like eating?” Merton asked. The restaurant billboards they were passing making him hungry.  
“I’d love to eat.” Tommy smiled wishing he could finish that sentence with ‘your ass’.  
“Cool. We can hash this whole thing out over some good ‘ol dinner food.” Merton suggested merging closer to the exit.  
They had been making good time, crossing a few states in a manner of hours. Helped by the fact that the highway was almost empty at this time of night, or maybe there was magic in the air that night.  
“Smokey Joe’s? Must be a smoke house. That sound good?” Tommy asked looking at a billboard  
“Think it’s open?” The witch wondered?  
“It’s a hotel and restaurant 24 hour.” Tommy read from his phone.  
“Perfect. We can stay there the tonight instead of one of us sleeping up here and the other back there.”  
‘Aw I hoped we could share the bed’ Tommy’s heart sank just a little  
‘Or we could share the bed for kisses and gay love?’ Merton thought to himself wishing he could just say that. What he did say was “We’re here! Good Goddess do I have to pee, you mind finding us a table?”  
“Yeah, I can do that” Tommy had sort of hoped to go to the bathroom himself to clean the pipes but that would have to wait now. Oh God how’s that going to work? Well two guys in close quarters it’s got to come up sometime…and with the added attraction it could be a big problem. Maybe he’ll ask when they talk this out. Maybe over shots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next:  
> A crossroads deal that ends the only way that kind of deal can...decades later a witch and a werewolf have dinner together.

**Author's Note:**

> I will explain things as I go I promise if you're into it comment questions and I'll try to be as spoil free as possible I've thought this verse through lol. It's mostly just based on the kind of thing I'd like to see. Please bear with me on writing issues I'm hoping I can get better. (If i should just stop posting it please let me know nicely and I'll just write it out for me.)


End file.
